The Twelve Days of Christmas - FY Style!
by DJ Nox
Summary: What happens when I get bored during school and the stereo is blaring Christmas music...hehe....


The Twelve Days of Christmas – FY Style!

Author's note: I know this has been done to hell and back. But I got bored today during school so I thought, eh, heck with it, might as well make up my own parody. And ignore any typos....I'm too lazy right now to spell check.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, ok? BUT I WISH I DID! If I did, I'd get Tasuki and Chichiri together! *evil laugh* ...ok I'll shut up now.

~*~*~*~*~

****

On the first day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

A Tama in a fir tree!

(Ooo! Neko-chan!)

****

On the second day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Two flaming tessens 

(AHAHA! Now I shall BURN YOU ALL!)

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(*cuddles Tama-neko*)

****

On the third day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Three magic staffs

(YES! My Chichiri costume is now complete!)

****

Two flaming tessens

(Ok...maybe I won't burn you all...)

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(Wait a minute...what's Tama doing up in a tree?)

****

On the fourth day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Four shiny swords

(SHINY!!!)

****

Three magic staffs

(Wait, I think I still need the kasa...)

****

Two flaming tessens

(I think I'll just burn some of my classmates.)

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(Cats...can't get down from trees....)

****

On the fifth day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

(CHEAPSKATE!)

****

Four shiny swords

(I like swords.)

****

Three magic staffs

(I saw a hat that looked like a kesa at a Chinese resteraunt in Chinatown...)

****

Two flaming tessens

(No one will mess with me!)

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(HEEEEEEEELP!!!)

****

On the sixth day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Six Chinese scrolls

(Must cast magic with these!)

****

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

(What are you, broke?)

****

Four shiny swords

(I've been reading too much 8 Bit Theater...)

****

Three magic staffs

(I must use my l337 n1nj4 sk1llz!)

****

Two flaming tessens

(Then again, knowing life, I'll have the tessens confisticated at school)

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(Someone...call the fire department?)

****

On the seventh day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Seven of his seishi

(WOOO! I get mah own seishi!)

****

Six Chinese scrolls

(Wait...there's one problem...)

****

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

(Can gods be broke?)

****

Four shiny swords

(Must...resist...urge...to...kill...people...with...sword...)

****

Three magic staffs

(I will steal the kasa at that restaurant!)

****

Two flaming tessens

(I got my fire pen taken away from me so...bah.)

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(Hell with it. *takes out an axe*)

****

On the eighth day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Eight psycho yo-yos

(...just what I always wanted...)

****

Seven of his seishi

(*whistles and shoves Tasuki and Chichiri into a nearby room, slamming the door shut*)

****

Six Chinese scrolls

(I CAN'T READ THESE!)

****

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

(Gods don't even have MONEY, for crying out loud!)

****

Four shiny swords

(Suuuure...like I'll really resist that urge.)

****

Three magic staffs

(And then get kicked out...)

****

Two flaming tessens

(Hey, it's better than a lighter.)

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(*chop chop*)

****

On the ninth day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Nine musical flutes

(I wonder if I can play Mizu Kagami on this...)

****

Eight psycho yo-yos

(How DOES Suboshi use these?)

****

Seven of his seishi

(*looks at watch, waits ten minutes*)

****

Six Chinese scrolls

(Must have a translator thingy here somewhere...)

****

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

(Can't a GOD at least get me something?)

****

Four shiny swords

(*stares* Shiiiiiiiny.....)

****

Three magic staffs

(Not that I really care, the food at that restaurant sucked anyways.)

****

Two flaming tessens

(Yup. I can see it now. "LEKKA SHINEN!" "I SAID TO THIS CANDLE, NOT ME!")

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(*grabs Tama from the now fallen down tree* Whew.)

****

On the tenth day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Ten illusion clams

(Hell yeah. *sticks herself in an illusion of being in the Fushigi Yuugi world*)

****

Nine musical flutes

(I can play the recorder...hopefully it'll help me when it comes to this flute!)

****

Eight psycho yo-yos

(Got it!)

****

Seven of his seishi

(*peeks in the room....goes totally wide-eyed*)

****

Six Chinese scrolls

(Ok that's it. *starts babbling randomly in a nonsense language...as close to Chinese as she can get*)

****

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING

(Oh well, I got other gifts sooo...)

****

Four shiny swords

(Maybe I can make swordchucks out of these...)

****

Three magic staffs

(Least I can whap people with this staff.)

****

Two flaming tessens

(Fire is good. *evil laugh*)

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(Maybe I should of asked for a dog...)

****

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Eleven strength bracelets

(Yay! Now I can kick everyone's ass at wrestling in phys ed class!)

****

Ten illusion clams

(Illusion gooooood....)

****

Nine musical flutes

(Or I can just play a random song and squeak on the flute and drive everyone insane...yeah. I can do that.)

****

Eight psycho yo-yos

(*accidently kills a passerby* Oop. My bad.)

****

Seven of his seishi

(*grins...grabs a camcorder, poofs it in the room*)

****

Six Chinese scrolls

(*watches as random stuff blows up*)

****

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

(But I'm selfish, I WANT SOMETHING NOOOOOW!)

****

Four shiny swords

(Made them! Now to figure out how to use them without killing myself in the process...)

****

Three magic staffs

(Or just cast an ice spell and freeze my classmates.)

****

Two flaming tessens

(Must set school on fire...)

****

And a Tama in a fir tree!

(Or maybe a turtle would be better.)

****

On the twelveth day of Christmas, Suzaku gave to me...

Tweleve plates of food

(I would have gotten more but Miaka ate a bunch.)

****

Eleven strength bracelets

(I've got the p0w3r!)

****

Ten illusion clams

(I will stay here forever! MWAHAHA)

****

Nine musical flutes

(Knowing me, I'll wind up killing everyone while playing this flute...)

****

Eight psycho yo-yos

(Maybe I should give these back...)

****

Seven of his seishi

(Math equation of the day: Tasuki + Chichiri / meditation * camcorder + Ebay = $$$)

****

Six Chinese scrolls

(Oh well, if all else, they'll make good drawing paper.)

****

ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

(*goes to raid Suzaku's treasure vault*)

****

Four shiny swords

(I must get the inventor of the year award.)

****

Three magic staffs

(With these, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!)

****

Two flaming tessens

(Lekka Shinen! MWAHAHA)

****

And a Taaaaaamaaaaaaaa iiiiiiiin a fiiiiiiiiiiir treeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
